Erens Family
by AveHic
Summary: A one-shot fluff of Eren cuddeling with her child thinking about how she got to where she is now. Fem/Female Eren x Levi. Children.


**Authors note:** For my absence I'll give you a fluffy treat. So a fem eren au x levi. They are married.

Disclaimer: I owen nothing.

Words of story: 1426

* * *

Een Pov

I woke up to the cries of my little angel. I lirked the arms from around me with grate struggle. The man spooning me tightened his arms around me and snuggled his face im my neck. He inhaled my scent before he opened his mouth to give me a wet kiss and speak.

"Let him be. He'll go back to sleep, so satyAs I continued to sit up he hugged my waist. I looked over my shoulder towards my beloved's face. It looked like he just fell asleep and knowing he had insomnia that was probably the case.

I raised my hand to my eyes to rub the sleep away. I streched my arms in the air and then I put my hand on Levi's arms and pealed them away. As I stood up he floped back down to look at me with a raised brow.

"Don't give me that look. It's been about two hours he's probably hungry, done his diper or he's just momysick. Try to go back to sleep, you need it. Okay Levi?" He heaved a sigh and then closed his eyes.

"Yes, I understand. Just hurry back down, I want my favourit girl here." The out world would probably think he was emotionless but it took a well trained eye to know that it was something that meant so much.

I fthrew a smile above my shoulder to Levi before I made my way Towards the nursery across the hall, where a door stood slightly ajar. I puched slightly on the door so it opened up. The door opened up to the meadow painted room. The walls was a skyeblue color which was now a night sky blue in the moonlight from the window. All awround the bottom of the walls grass was painted with flowers in diferente colours. In the right cornor was a white behind the door in the middle was a white nursing table. And in the right cornor on opposite side of the door, next to the window was a rocking chair and a dresser.

In the left cornor beside the window was the white crib that held my little prince. I aproached the crib and when I was in front of the crib i leanded over the crying baby and reaching to pick him up. When he was in my arms he imedietly stopped crying.

"So you were just a little momysick huh? My little baby Ryan." I gazed down on by baby boy who squirmed a litlle go get comfortable. After rearangin my arms with a pillow underneath he stoped and fell asleep as fast as he woke up.

Little Ryan looked just like his daddy except for his eyes. He had thick black hair for his age, a small nose and cute chubby cheeks. The only thing that I was not hapy he had inherited from Levi was his narrowed eyes and knitted brows. I mean he's just two moths old. He shouldn't even be abel to look so serious.

I sat there looking at him with love filled eyes. He was just everything I've ever wanted. Well him and Levi my family, an family of my own. After my mother had died and my father disappeared, it felt like my whole world had crumbled. To make it worse Mikasa was in the hospital fighting leukemia and she was at he worst back then.

As the years went by and the time changed everything. Me and Mikasa moved in to an apartment and living of what we got from my mothers life insurance and inherited money until I was old wnough to work. But most of the money went to Mikasas treatment.

It wasn't until after I turned sixteen that I started to work and it was halfitme on a subway resturant. I may have not earned that much but it was enough for food ande some of the rent. Then when I turned seventeen I flunked out of school to work full time and suport Mikasa. She didn't know though. We didn't go to the same school and she stepped pf the bus first.

When I turned nineteen I started at a starbucks. It was there everything went seemingly downwards. On my first day a handsome stranger aproached the counter to order something but looks is deceiving. The stranger was a reguar that every staff member feared. His name was Levi Ackerman. He was 1.8 meters and had black hair and piercing eyes. He wasn't nice and that was his only flaw. But I survived and I from that day forward made his extra black extra strong coffee without cream or sugar. We started to talk while I made his coffee and about a year after I started Levi took me out for a date on my birthday.

From that day we were dating. I intruduced Levi for Mikasa, they did not like each other at all. But I had alredy fallen for Levi and after two years of dating he proposed and of course I said yes. The day we were to get married he reveal he was a coowner to Smiths CO, I was chocked to say the least. I was jut an nobody but not for Levi, he aw me as someone beautiful. He paid for me and Mikasas education with much protest from both of us. Levi and I moved to mansion that he alredy owned whitoute me knowing and he tolled me that any of my friends that didn't have anywhere to live could live with us.

So now me, Levi, Ryan, Mikasa, Armin, Marco, Horseface, Ymir, Christa, Sasha and connie lived in Levis (or as he said "our" mansion) mansion although it looked more like a was still in school. Armin's grandfather had dided as with sasha's and connie's familys. Marco, Jean, Ymir and Christa had been kicked out because their preferences in their partners gender.

It wasn't crowded, the place was just so big so we all had our own wing in the mansion. I was happy the others lived there as well. It was never boring around the halls. You could alway hear something going on but it was still enough palace so you could be alone. The three first months we lived here it was so boring and lonly. Then after another four months everyone had moved in. We were all happy.

After a year of marrige Levi and I found out I was pregnant. He was a little persistant to let the others staying ranting about germs and dangerous diseases. It enden with them all staying.

That takes us to where we are now. Me sitting here with my son in my arms and levi sleeping across the hall on the upper south wing. Armin and Mikasa, Marco and Horseface sleeping on the north upper wing and Ymir, Christa, Sashaand Connie sleeping on the north downer wing.

I snapped back in reality when i heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up to see Levi standing leaning on the doorframe. He was looking at us with loving eyes. He walked towards us and I looked down at Ryans resting face. I grinned againg.

"He's asleep. Stand up." Levi whispered. I did as Levi told me to do. He sat down in the rocking chair crossed legged and bacond me to come. The rocking chair was big enough for both me and Levi and Ryan of course. I sat in between his leggs with Ryan still in my arms and a pillow undreneath him.

"Here's his blanket s he don't get cold." Levi held his voice low and gave me the blanket of which I placed upon Ryan and tucked him in with. Levi then palced a blandet over my shoulders. He gave me a hug and a kiss on my sheek.

"I couln't have asked for a better life. The perfect wife, the perfect son, over all everything is perfect." I felt my heart soar. "I love our son and I love you Eren Ackerman."

"Yhea everything is perfect." I leaned back in his chest. "I love Ryan to. I love you Levi now and forever." I turned my head and gave him a kiss on his lips.

Everything was in it's place, my friends was safe, Levi was with me, Ryan was safe and loved in my arms and I was with my family. Everything truly was peftect. I love my husband and my son. I love my life and how it turned out. I just love it all.

* * *

 **Authors note:** I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Pleas leave a review and i hope I'll see you again. Until next time. Hejdå och ha det bra!


End file.
